Yue: Six Inches
by Tsumina
Summary: Yue has a tiny accident and will be receiving the blows of every disadvantage for a week before Sakura can reverse the spell.
1. Incident at Tomoeda Elementary

(Tsumina: I do not own CCS)

It was 3:45 PM, and Sakura Kinomoto was the only kid in school. She had forgotten her homework _again._ And today was the day all the students got out for a week's vacation! She had to wait till 4:00 PM until she too could enjoy freedom. Her teacher, Mister Terada, was downstairs in the teacher's lounge with the door wide open, to make sure Sakura didn't escape detention before 4 o'clock. Sakura sat at her desk in her classroom and Kero roosted on top of a pile of notebooks. They were both staring hard at ten Sakura Cards arranged neatly on the table top. Sakura frowned.

"Why am I doing this?"

"It's a game," Kero explained, "The Cards love to play games. Go Fish, Blackjack…anything will make them happy."

"So, how do I play this game?"

Kero crossed his arms over his teddy bear chest. "It's really easy. Well, learning it, anyway. Just say 'It's time to play!', and they'll start racing all over the desk. The point of the game is to catch them."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's THAT easy?"

"Well……why don't you just try it?"

Sakura leaned forward over the ten cards. "It's time to play!"

As if filled with incredible joy, Shot, Create, Flower, Windy, Fiery, Arrow, Wood, Thunder, Shadow, and Little darted all over the desk. Sakura reached out and tried to grab one. She held an empty fist. Again and again, she snatched at the cards, but with no results. You could almost hear their playful laughter.

"Ha ha!" Kero chuckled, "Not so confident now, are you? Here, let a master show you!" He studied the situation, pursed his lips, and threw his whole body onto the desk. "Oof!" he got up, and found he hadn't caught a single one. Sakura giggled.

"You were saying, Kero?"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" the little plushie exclaimed. Again, he pounced and pounced, but all ten cards remained zipping across the desk long after he tuckered out. Observing them carefully, Sakura found that they were racing in a pattern. She kept track of one, positioned her hand and WHAM! She caught one.

"Yay!" she cheered, and she threw her arms into the air. However, they did not come down. Puzzled, she looked up and saw her arms had been stiffened with tree bark and little leaves were protruding from her palms.

"Hoooeee!" she said, panicky. Kero laughed.

"That's one of the fun parts of the game! When you catch one, they'll put a little spell on you! Ha ha! I decided to leave it out just to see your face, and it was SO WORTH IT!" He fell on his back and kicked his little legs in the air, tears forming in his eyes as a fern sprouted from the top of her head.

"Kerooooo!" Sakura whined, "How do I make it stop?! I don't like this very much!"

Kero took one look at her and doubled over again, roaring with laughter. Sakura glared at him indignantly, then noticed moss growing on her barky arm.

"HOOOOOEEEEE!!!"

It took Kero about five minutes to calm down. After his laughter had died to exhausted panting, he said, "Okay, now hold out the Wood Card."

"Wait, it's gone!"

"Exactly. It's being used on you, so it's not in Card Form. Just hold out the rest of the deck and it'll jump back."

Sakura followed the directions and the healthy fern on her head wilted and disappeared. Wood, now a Card, zipped back to the top of the deck to join the rest of its brothers and sisters.

"I'll have to say: You looked so much more attractive with that plant coming out of your head." Kero remarked.

"Ke-RO!" she yelled.

The door to the classroom opened, and Yukito peeked inside just as Kero hid in Sakura's backpack.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, it's just you, Yuki. Hi!"

"Hi to you too. What are you doing in detention? And what was with the screaming?"

"Mister Terada is punishing me for forgetting my homework. It's alright . Kero's teaching me a game to play with the Cards! He played a trick on me though, and I turned into a plant, so I was angry."

Kero poked his head out of the bag. "Hey there!"

"Hi, Kerberos!" He paused for a while, his head slightly tilted, as if trying to hear something. "Yue wishes to see Kerberos. I'm going to transform now, okay?"

"Sure!" Sakura agreed. Yukito closed his eyes and soon a pair of beautiful, feathery wings encircled him, then opened up to reveal the majestic form of Yue.

"Wow, you actually want to TALK to me?" Kero asked.

Yue ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Which game did you teach her?"

Sakura looked surprised. "Yue! You like to play games?"

"Yue here might look like an ice pole, but he actually liked Clow Card Games," Kero replied, then smirking, added, "I always beat him though!" 

The moon guardian frowned. "You're mistaken AGAIN, Kerberos. I was always the winner."

Sakura held back a giggle. She'd never seen Yue like this before. He was stubborn, but not very competitive. Well, there's always a side to someone you didn't know about before, she thought, dismissing the matter.

"What game did you teach her?"

"Catch Ten."

"Yes, that was the one I always beat you in."

Kero growled. "Hey, I'll bet that you've lost your touch after all these years!"

"We'll see," Yue said, and he waited until Sakura had set ten cards face down on the desk. They zoomed across the table top and Yue held his hand steadily above them. Without the loud slapping sound Sakura had made, he touched one. Instantly, everything around him loomed ten times bigger. "What the-?"

"Bwuahahaha!" Kero laughed from above. The plushie was now the size of a sheep compared to him.

"What? What happened?" he asked, craning his neck to see Sakura's giant figure next to the desk. "Did I touch the Big Card and affect you all?"

Sakura stared down at tiny Yue and listened to his squeakier voice. He looked just the same, except…cuter! 

[A/N: Just imagine Chibi Yue. Instead of great beautiful wings, he now as playful looking ones like Kero's!]

"Sorry, but you're wrong," Kero said, landing beside him on the desk. Yue could feel the rumbling impact as the slim, yellow paws alighted. "You touched Little. You might have had a lot of luck back then, but you never touched the good cards!"

Yue made a pouting face and mumbled, "Well, the point is, I proved you wrong. I was ALWAYS the best."

Kero had a mischievous look on his face, and he walked over to Yue. "Well, I've mastered everything you can do at this size, and I'll bet you can't win against me in a flying race!"

"I've already proven myself better."

"Oh, come on, Yue!" Sakura encouraged, "You two can fly outside! It'll be so much fun!"

He didn't respond, though there was a bit of hesitation in his expression. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Aw, please, Yue?"

Nothing.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that I, at least, don't chicken out." Kero stated. Yue snapped around, a fierce look glancing his face. "I won't agree with you there."

"Alright!" Sakura said happily. "Okay, out the window and around the campus three times! Three, two, one, GO!"

Yue and Kero sped out the window as fast as swallows, and were lost from Sakura's sight. Noticing it was already four o'clock, she excused herself from the detention room and ran downstairs and outside, resolving to come back for her things after the race. Ooh, this would be so cool!

As she sped out the door, she saw the almost microscopic specks that were Kero and Yue.

"You'll never win!" Kero yelled as he flapped harder. Yue only sneered and pulled up a head farther than his brother. The blue sky, their racetrack, held no limits, which thrilled Kero to the depths of his soul. He was used to the confines of a room and Yue to the boring existence hiding in Yuki's mind. The love of flying was one of the only things the two really had in common.

Kero spotted Sakura standing in front of the school.

"There's our finish point!" he said to Yue. Yue nodded in agreement and raced down. They were head to head, until Kero tried a trick of his. He pulled in his wings till they almost touched his back. This increased his speed, and he was the first to land on Sakura's shoulder.

"Alright! I did it!" he cried triumphantly. Yue scowled and didn't say anything.

"Did you see, Sakura? Did you see? Did you see??" Kero chattered. Sakura nodded and looked up at Yue, who hovered in the air.

"Don't be mad, Yue!" she said.

"Do you really think that a _child's game _would upset me?"

Sakura smiled. "Alright, Yue. We've tormented you enough. I'll go get the cards and change you back, okay?"

"You do that."

Looking over her shoulder to take a last glance at Yue, she ran to the front doors of the school and tried to open them.

LOCKED.

"HOOOEEE!" she shrieked. Kero and Yue fluttered over to see what was wrong.

"They're locked! They're locked!"

She looked up despairingly at Yue, whose expression was one of pure horror. Kero was laughing hysterically in the background.

"Oh, this is great!" he said, "You're stuck like this until next week!!"

Yue eyed him suspiciously. "You're lying, aren't you? Students are only out of school until Monday."

"No, no no!" Kero said between laughs, "They've got extended vacation! Hahahahaaa!"

Yue looked to Sakura for a confirmation on it. She slowly nodded. He hovered for a moment, his face blank. Sakura blushed, embarrassed that it was her fault that Yue would feel so degraded for the rest of the week.

"Hey!" she said suddenly. "Try turning back into Yukito! Maybe you'll become your original size!"

"I will try," he responded. He glowed brilliantly, but to their dismay, a six inch tall Yuki stood before them.

"What? What happened? Oh, Sakura! You have gotten so much…taller…"

"HOOOEEE!" Sakura cried once more, "Yue, I'm sorry! You got shrunk!"

"Shrunk?" he asked thoughtfully. He tilted his head to listen to Yue's explanation, but when it didn't come, he shrugged. "My, Yue does many strange things when he comes around, huh? It's alright. We've got an extended vacation anyway. I'll just transform back into Yue so we can get around--" He stopped, and heard Yue speaking in his head.

__

Yuki, I do not wish to transform. Don't make me.

Why not, Yue?

I…don't want to be seen like this.

No one will laugh at you.

Yukito, look above you.

Kero was rolling around in the air, hugging himself and still finding the situation hilarious.

__

I see.

Yes, so please do not make me transform.

I'm sorry, Yue, but if we stay like this the entire time without wings, we'll be squished! I'm VERY sorry about this…

Yue was forced out into Kero's view. Sakura, wishing to spare him some embarrassment, opened her pocket for him to climb into. He shook his head.

"Yue, people aren't supposed to see you. I have to hide you."

He sighed, hovered, and landed snugly into her pocket. He could feel the heat from her skin warming his back. It felt so soothing that he relaxed. Slightly. One can't help feel a little tense when a yellow teddy bear is laughing at him.

"That's enough, Kero," Sakura reprimanded. She opened her other pocket for him to snuggle into. Very carefully, she tiptoed down the street to make as little turbulence as possible for the two passengers. Fujitaka had asked her to pick up a few things at the grocery store, so she quickly passed by to find eggs, flour, and sugar. 

At the checkout line, Yue shifted uncomfortably, attracting the sales clerk's attention. Realizing his mistake, he stiffened and didn't move.

"Nice doll," the clerk remarked, "But why do you have a doll with white hair?"

"Er…" Sakura said, "It's supposed to look my grandfather. It's a present."

"Oh. It looks pretty young to me."

Sakura put on an insulted face. "I can't make perfect dolls!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Sakura grabbed the groceries from her and marched out the door with a fake anger.

"Grandfather?" Yue echoed when they stepped out into the darkened streets (Night was coming earlier now), "Do I honestly look old?"

"No," Sakura said, sweat dropping, "You really look more like a sixteen year old. It's just that you have white hair--"

"SILVER"

"Okay, silver hair. She wouldn't have been as convinced if I said you were supposed to be my older brother in doll form."

He didn't say anything else. Aside from Kero's meaningless chatter, the travel home was quiet. Sakura opened her front door.

"I'm home!" she called, running upstairs.

"Where were you?" Fujitaka responded.

"Detention!"

"What?! Why?"

Her door slammed. Assuming she was upset by her punishment, he let her alone.

"Alright!" Sakura said, leaning against her door and sighing, "You two can come out now." Kero darted out from his hiding spot, but Yue slowly wriggled out.

"Aw, don't be so gloomy!" Kero said, turning around to look at his brother. The addressee was soundless.

"I should be getting home."

"But Yue," Sakura protested, "You're too little to [Yue winced] even open the refrigerator by yourself! You won't be able to eat or do anything!"

"I don't need to eat."

"But Yuki does."

Yue thought it over, and nodded. "Alright, then."

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed now, Sakura." the plushie finally announced after a silence.

"Me too," was her reply. She opened a drawer and removed her pajamas. She would have normally changed right there, for she was used to Kero being there with her. But, since Yue was here, she'd change in the bathroom. After she shut her bathroom door, Kero spoke again.

"Yue, find a place to sleep."

"I don't need to sleep." he said. He actually felt quite drained, but he didn't want to ask Sakura for a bed. Kero, however, sat on the little bed Sakura had crafted for him inside one of her drawers.

"Long day," he yawned as Sakura bounced back into the room. "Sakura!" he called, "Could you tuck me in?" Lovingly, Sakura laid the covers on Kero's body and slightly tucked the covers under his sides. She gave him a kiss between the ears, and he received it willingly.

He's grown so soft hearted, Yue commented in his mind.

She jumped on her bed, closed her eyes, and folded her hands to pray.

"Thank you for a good day. I'm glad we have a week off Please bless everyone, and thank you very much for Yue coming to my house tonight. Amen."

Yue too had closed his eyes and listened. He even added his own silent intention: _And please don't make this week a total agony._

Sakura pulled the covers to her chin but realized that Yue was still up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yue! I'll make you a bed too!" she scrambled in her bedside drawer for a handkerchief. 

"Please don't trouble yourself, Mistress," he said. "I shall sleep in a drawer as well." He found a very small drawer close to Kero's. From the lamplight, he could make out that it was full of many cloths. 

"This will do nicely," he told her, pulling one of the cloths over him as a blanket, "Good night, Mistress." He laid his head down.

Sakura was about to offer him her sock drawer instead, but by the way he was settled down and looked cozy there, she decided not to tell him that that was her underwear drawer.

(Tsumina: How was that, everyone? I myself thought it was lightly humorous. I thought about while I was at a sea food restaurant, and I blurted out to my sister: "What if Yue was a chibi character like Kero?" She giggled at the idea, and because of that, I thought it would make a good fic. Please review!) 

__ __


	2. Cookie Day, Happy Day: Preparation

(Tsumina: I'm glad a few of you like my story! I'm really wondering if I have to say that I don't own CCS?

Oh, one more thing, I noticed a small error in the last chapter. When Sakura is telling Yuki that he was shrunk [meh, grammar check??] She addressed Yue instead of Yuki. I'm not much into combining Romaji with English, but I'll try it: Gomen Nasai!)

Yue woke up, feeling very refreshed. The room had a very snug and comfortable feeling that Yukito's did not. It smelled of little girl's perfume. The scent smelled like…lavender, wasn't it? He shifted into a sitting position. His satin bed sheets were still wonderful to touch, and he smoothed his hand over them idly. He looked to Kero's bed, and Keroberos was still sleeping there, a little drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.

I hope I don't look like that when I'M sleeping, Yue thought. He flew out of the drawer, reluctantly leaving his comfy satin bedding. He stretched his wings. It felt nice to do that once in a while, though he felt a little undignified. 

He could hear the sound of a shower running, and figured Sakura was probably cleansing herself. It was strange that she could get up so quietly without waking him, or maybe he was just a heavy sleeper?

Wandering the room, he noticed it was very messy compared to Yuki's room. It almost seems like I'm homesick, Yue thought with a smirk when he noticed he had once again compared something to Yuki's room.

"It's a tragic mess," Yue said out loud. There. It was official now that it had been spoken. He wondered at his own logic on the subject. Another smirk.

He tapped a slender finger on his chin, and decided to start with Sakura's schoolbooks, which were scattered randomly on the floor. Yue landed beside a math book, bent down, and tried to lift it.

"Hnnn!!" His body glowed slightly with a flaring light blue tint when he tried to boost his power. His wings fluttered uncontrollably. Still, the book would not move. He tried to lift it from different angles and sides, but the source of knowledge weighed more than him. Cursing his small size, he plopped back down on his bed in a huff.

Moments later, a movement from the direction of the bathroom door caught his eye. When he glanced there, he saw Sakura in a towel, turning around to shut the door after herself. As she reached for the knob, her towel slipped halfway, giving Yue his first opportunity to see what 'panties' were [A/N: This is in no way meant to make Yue perverted]. They were the same color as his bed sheets and from what he could see, the same type of fabric and shape. With slow and painful realization, he found the connection between the feminine version of Yukito's 'boxers' and his bedding. He violently scrambled out of the drawer.

It was Sakura's turn to track an unexpected noise. She spun around, clutching her towel to her chest. She saw Yue's itty bitty figure fleeing from her underwear drawer, and her face turned beet red. "Y-Yue!" she cried out.

The sudden noise startled him and he missed his footing, plunging him two or three feet to the floor, where he landed with a PLOP. Sakura frantically reached for her robe and threw it around her shoulders, then messily tied the cloth belt. She rushed to Yue's side and kneeled down. 

"Are you hurt?!" she screamed.

He clapped his hands over his ears. She covered her mouth and whispered, "You aren't injured, are you?"

He examined each limb then answered in the negative. Sakura sighed with relief. A movement from inside Kero's drawer signaled that he was finally up. He peeped his head out. "Good Morning, everyone!" he said cheerfully. With a quizzical look, he stared at Sakura in her bath robe kneeling next to Yue. "What's going on?" 

Neither of them responded. Both were blushing furiously.

"I…I am sorry, Mistress."

"Eh? Sorry for what?"

"I feel I've invaded your privacy."

"Oh, I get it," Kero said, "You Sakura naked, didn't you? Ha! You little pervert!"

"Kero, he didn't see me naked!"

"Sure, sure, Sakura," he said, waving a paw as if to swat her 'excuse' away, "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, that's right," she responded, "Dad's out at the grocery store and it's my turn to cook. Um, does pancakes sound alright?"

"Aw, can't you cook anything else?!" Kero complained. Sakura frowned.

"If you don't like my cooking, then you don't NEED to eat."

"Did I mention I don't mind pancakes at all?" Kero added quickly. Sakura, still in her bathrobe, put on her fuzzy slippers and headed downstairs. Kero hovered in the doorframe and looked back at Yue, who stood on the ground brushing himself off.

"Come on, Yue!"

"I will be there."

**

Sakura placed a large pile of pancakes in the middle of the table and gave both Kero and Yue their own plates and knives and forks. Kero loaded his own plate with four and began shoveling everything into his big mouth. Yue watched wide eyed. He's just like Yukito, he thought in awe. He had never seen anyone match up to Tsukishiro's mach ten speed.

Sakura ate with more grace, taking her time slicing off a little of the pancake and slowly slipping it between her lips. Yue followed her example and sliced off a piece. He cautiously poked it in his mouth, for it was a long time since he himself had actually eaten anything.

The substance seemed to melt in his mouth, along with the soaked-in taste of maple syrup and butter. He swallowed and was dazzled by the feeling of tasting. He popped another in his mouth, then another, and another and another and another…

Sakura and Kero watched him silently, their mouths hanging open. Now he was eating faster than Kero, and that is VERY fast. It wasn't until he was licking his lips that he realized they were gawking at him. Embarrassed, he thrust his hands into his lap and for the second time that day, blushed.

"Sorry…"

The young card captor had never seen Yue act human before, but when he apologized Sakura snapped out of her trance and giggled, "No, its alright! Kero does it all the time. It just means you enjoyed it. Would you like another?"

"I think I should stop…" he said sheepishly.

"Mmm…" Kero said, licking a fragment of another pancake. "So gooood, Sakura!"

"On second thought, perhaps Yuki would like more than one pancake." Yue decided. Smiling, Sakura placed another pancake on his dish, and he ate a little more delicately, far from hoping for another humiliating experience. He was halfway through when Sakura heard Toya upstairs on the phone.

"Yuki, pick up the PHONE!" A moment later, "Aaaargh!" the phone slammed down on its charger.

"Oh no," Sakura gasped, "Should I tell him about Yuki and Yue?"

Yue looked up at her. "Yes. Perhaps it would be best. I will transform into Yukito now." His wings wrapped tightly around him, then disintegrated to show Yukito in all his itsy bitsy teeny weeny glory standing on the kitchen table. 

"TOYA!" Sakura called.

"What, monster?"

"Can you come down here? There's something I need to talk to you about! Oh, and DON'T CALL ME MONSTER!"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." She could hear him thundering down the stairs. "Okay, please don't do anything stupid when you see this?" she asked as she heard him in the next room.

"Stupid? Why would I--" He froze in the doorframe, his eyes almost the size of tennis balls.

"Yes, you see," Sakura said a little nervously, "We were playing a game with the Sakura Cards, and Yue touched the Little Card and turned…little. And my bag is locked in the school so I can't change him back until after the break."

Toya slowly lowered himself next to the kitchen table, his eyes just bugging out over it. He stared at his best friend, who stood waving at him.

"Y-Y-Yuki?!"

"Good Morning, Toya!"

Toya twitched and forced a laugh. This couldn't be happening. His best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro, was the size of a squirrel?!

"OH MY GOD! YUKI?!"

The little teenage boy covered his ears. "Don't yell, Toya."

"How long-?!"

"Since last night."

"Where did you sleep?"

"In Sakura's room."

"You've been with her all this time?"

"Yes, since yesterday."

An intense look from Toya's eyes seemed to grasp Yuki tightly. "Is she treating you alright?"

"Oh, just wonderfully. She provided me with a bed last night, and Yue and I slept very peacefully."

Toya heaved a sigh and stood up. "You slept well?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, Toya. I'm just fine."

Toya grumbled, the least bit appeased. Pacing a little while, thoughts of what to do crossed his mind. "Well, you wanna sleep in my room tonight? You don't have to sleep with monster if you don't want to." Sakura hurled a pancake at his face, but he skillfully caught it and took a bite from it. "Hey, not bad! I didn't think monsters could cook so well." He closed his eyes to savor the sweetness.

SPLAT. He was also caught unaware of Sakura's next pancake attack. The pancake dropped off his forehead, leaving a smear of syrup and a square of butter plastered to his face.

"No pancakes for you!" Sakura yelled, sticking her tongue out. A tiny burp croaked from the kitchen table. All eyes turned to Yuki, who stood next to the empty hotcake platter.

"Pardon me!"

Kero stood over the empty plate moistened with pools of syrup, his beady eyes watery with disappointment. There were none left for him.

"And I only had seven!" Kero whined, slumping next to the plate.

Yuki reddened with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you wanted--"

"Don't worry, Yuki. He's just a little pig." Sakura said, having no sympathy for her sun guardian whatsoever. She was used to this act by now.

"Alright," Toya said, the butter still sliding down his face, "Is there a way to fix Yuki?"

"Yes, but I need the Sakura Cards to grow him!"

"Sakura, where are those cards?!"

"I…I left them in my classroom."

"YOU LEFT THEM IN YOUR CLASSROOM? YOU IDIOT!"

"But they locked me out on accident! Toya, is there any way you could find a way in? Maybe you know someone who has keys to the school?"

Toya thought on it for a minute. "I think Hitoshi might have some keys. She used to work there."

Sakura jumped in delight. "Oh, please ask her, Toya?"

"What'll you give me?"

"I'll give you…pancakes?"

"Good enough. Alright, I'll go over to her house. But in the meantime, we've got the family reunion tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh! I forgot all about it!"

"Well you gotta start cleaning up around here, okay? Dad's gonna be out all day because he's gonna to be sitting through another study group. We need to cook and clean. You take care of the kitchen and make a few cookies for the little cousins." 

His hands were in his pocket to keep them from shaking (you would too if you found your best friend shrunken to six inches tall, sitting on your kitchen table and eating pancakes). He walked out the door, a strange sort of twitch in his walk. Seeing his purpose of the moment fulfilled, Yuki transformed back to Yue, whose eyes were bleary. 

"Now then," Sakura said, taking a motherly tone with both Kero and Yue, "You heard what Toya said! We need to clean! Now, Kero, please get the broom! Yue…_Yue!"_

Yue had not been paying attention, and was half asleep on the table. Whenever Yuki came out into the open world, Yue only had two things to do: see things through Yuki's point of view, or sleep, and his favorite thing to do was…SLEEP.

"Yue, pay attention please," The moon guardian turned sleepily towards her and tried to act like he was listening.

"Okay, I need you to start the cookie mix. You will need three cups of flour, two of sugar, two eggs and…"

She seemed to go on for hours, and Yue's head nodded consecutively. Sakura wrapped up her instructions and went to go join Kero in cleaning the living room, leaving Yue to stare at the cooking utensils. He flew over to the kitchen counter where they were laid, and noted that the sack of flour was twice his size. 

Without a word, he lifted the measuring cup and somehow managed to drop it inside the bag of flour. He stepped inside the bag, and shoveled the flour in with his hands, the white cooking ingredient powdering his wings and skin. His foot sunk into the mass of flour and he lost his balance, and tried to lean up against the side of the bag. Flour was spilled everywhere. Clearing his throat to disintegrate a little of his anger, he picked up the measuring cup and tried again.

After a long struggle, he emptied three cups into the mixing bowl. Next, he opened up the carton of eggs. A dozen white ovals shined at him like a mouthful of teeth. He reached for one, then paused. How many eggs? Perhaps he should ask Yuki.

No, he thought to himself, I'm fully capable of doing this. I don't need Yuki's help.

Five eggs. That sounded reasonable. Yue clutched a slippery cold egg in his hands. It felt heavy, but he could lift it without too much effort and just as easily crack it on the side of the mixing bowl. Well, he could crack it, but it didn't land INSIDE the bowl. Egg yolk and egg white washed over the flour that already caked the counter.

"What? No…!" Yue involuntarily whispered in frustration. Shaking with anger, he picked up a nearby spoon and through a slippery and messy process, scooped up the majority of the egg white and transferred the egg yolk undamaged and dripped it all on top of the three cups of flour.

His wings were thoroughly soaked and sticky from having slipped in the egg white so much. He decided to put his wings away, for they were now more a nuisance than distraction.

Is this the life that Keroberos led everyday? Clow had never worked them so hard._ Then again, it might be easier if I were taller. _Still, Sakura seemed like a careless taskmaster. Master…it echoed it his mind. _I must listen to her. She is, after all, my mistress now._

His mind tore back to the cookies. So far, he had added the flour and eggs. What else? 

"Sugar," he mumbled in response to his own question. He knew that children loved sugar. That's why Clow had made the Sweet Card. It always pleased his nephews and nieces. He was too gentle, Yue thought with a slight smile. 

"I should stop thinking about Clow before I mess up the cookies and am forced to scrub the toilets," he said sarcastically. Right. The sugar now. It was in a giant sack. Children loved sugar, he thought again. So add lots of sugar.

He emptied the whole bag into the mixture. There. That should be enough sugar. Now, he would improvise. What else did little children like? Candy. He threw in a pack of M&M's that were in the candy jar. 

Anything else? 

…Chocolate.

He ripped open several mini-Twix bars that sat on the counter, crumbled them, and added their sweetness to the concoction. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. Though his mistress gave him the strangest and most vexing tasks, he was completing them with incredible accuracy! Then, he did something strange. He laughed for joy. It was really just a giggle, but enough for him to call it a laugh. Clow would have been very proud of his resourcefulness.

So, was that it? Yes, that was all he could think of. He looked triumphantly at the mixture. He had just made cookies! His slight happiness dimmed. This did not look like cookies, and he was certain that cookies were solid.

A feeling of defeat splashed at him coldly. He just STARED at it intensely. He could have almost burned holes into the mixture with the glare he gave it. With a sigh, he sat down and leaned against a roll of paper towels. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and blocked out the sound of the vacuum cleaner in the next room.

Only minutes later, Tomoyo let herself in.

"SAKURA!" she yelled over the vacuum cleaner, "I'VE COME TO HELP!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID I'VE COME TO HELP!"

'_WHAT?!"_

__

"I SAID--" she shook her head and mouthed "Never mind" and wandered into the kitchen. 

The counter was dusted in flour and slightly wet. A messily and unevenly mixed sort of cookie dough sat beside an emptied sugar bag. And leaning against a roll of paper towels was Yue. She noted he was _somewhat _smaller than she remembered. He was sleeping very deeply, his chest rising and falling like small swells of even waves. Not wanting to miss the chance of such a rare occasion, she silently withdrew her video camera from her backpack, and took a whole thirty seconds of him snoozing. 

When she had finished, she very gently shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes, lashes fluttering. He did not shift his gaze to her. "Hn…?" he droned drowsily.

"Yue, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, like a schoolgirl inquiring a friend who was getting into mischief.

"Mistress Sakura asked that I make cookies," he replied, his consciousness returning at the speed of turtle.

"Well, that's good to know," she said, "But what are you doing- being that little?"

The word 'little' was like an alarm clock going off. He shook off his sleepy spell and stood up on wobbly and tired legs. "You may ask Mistress Sakura, for I could not give you an adequate account on this most humiliating experience."

"You could try," she pointed out, that gentle smile on her face that had irked him since he laid eyes on her. How was it possible for one to smile so much? Surely she had worries of her own? Why would she smile and ask about his?

"We were playing games with the Sakura Cards, and there was an accident. I touched the Little Card, and was affected like this. Since the Sakura Cards have been accidentally locked up in Sakura's school, we cannot reverse the spell."

"I see," she said, straightening herself up. She looked for a way to change the subject. "So you are making cookies?"

"I've MADE cookies." he corrected. Made. They were finished.

"Would you like me to bake them for you?" she offered, "They aren't officially cookies until you've baked them. I can put them in the oven if you'd like."

Half an hour later, Sakura and Kero walked back into the kitchen. The counter that had once been covered in flour and egg was now sparkling, thanks to Tomoyo, and a delicious aroma filled the air.

"Oooh!" Sakura gasped in delight as she inhaled the sweet smell. Kero licked his lips. Yue was once again asleep against the paper towels. 

"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered so as not to wake Yue, "Did you make the cookies?"

She shook her head and replied humbly: "Yue did."

Kero stared in mild shock at the sleeping guardian. He never thought Yue could pull it off. And yet there he was, caked in flour and chocolate crumbs, breathing evenly in his sleep.

DING! The timer for the oven went off, and Tomoyo slipped on a large oven mitt. Yue stirred and hoisted himself to a sitting position.

"Good morning, sweetie," Kero purred. Yue gave him an indifferent look then turned to see his cookies come out of the oven. NOW they looked like real cookies. He, Yue, had created his own cookie. 

Tomoyo quietly scraped the cookies off the baking pan and set them on a platter. She offered a cookie to Yue, but he refused. He did not want another incident like at breakfast this morning (Yes, he had lots of confidence that he would be hooked to his own cookies). Sakura and Kero took one, and Tomoyo picked one up as well. They all bit in at the same time.

Sakura stifled a choke. _What on earth did he put in this?!_

Kero's eyes widened from the shock the cookies gave to his mouth. _YUE made this?!_

Tomoyo cringed ever so slightly and forced herself to swallow. _He's added a little too much sugar! _Her face puckered from the intense sweetness. Yue looked on to see the reactions on their faces, but they all had their backs turned.

Don't say anything, Sakura mouthed. Tomoyo and Kero nodded. 

"This-is-so-de-li-cious!" Kero said mechanically, feigning amazement. Tomoyo and Sakura forced themselves to agree. Yue smiled a little and held his head high.

__

Of course they were good.

**

The house was now spotless with Tomoyo's help. Sakura, Kero, and Yue sat with her at the kitchen table, each with a glass of lemonade.

"I wonder how long it'll take Toya?" Sakura said more to herself than anyone.

"Where did he go?". Tomoyo's question.

"His friend, Hitoshi's house. He's going to see if she has any keys to the school so I can get inside and find my Sakura Cards."

"Oh, what a nice brother," she mused, a millisecond before the phone rang. Sakura rushed to pick it up.

"Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking," she said automatically.

"Really? I thought it was a monster," the familiar voice said in mock surprise.

"Toya, don't ca-"

"Don't get your tail in a knot. I called to say that Satoshi and Toki are coming to spend the night tomorrow after the reunion, so get your room clean."

"HOOOE?!" Sakura exclaimed, "The twins are coming?!"

"Yeah, so hide any breakables or valuables where they'll be safe. You know the routine with them." He hung up the phone without a goodbye, but she was used to it.

"But why _my _room?" she implored quietly to the peppy voice that said "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again." She obeyed the unknown personage and clicked the phone to the receiver.

"Tomoyo," she said, "You are coming to the reunion, aren't you? Mom's side of the family is welcome too." 

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Of course! I'd love to meet all your darling cousins!"

The Mistress of the Cards carried a few empty lemonade glasses to the sink and bent over to wash them.

"No…I don't think you would."

Kero and Yue looked on soundlessly from the tops of their glasses. They had no earthly, solar, or lunar idea what a reunion was.

**

That night, Toya finally arrived home, but his hands and pockets were empty.

"What were you doing all day?!" Sakura demanded angrily.

"Part time job, squirt. I have a life too."

Sakura let out a long exhale and marched up to her room where Yue was once again asleep, but this time in the sock drawer, and Kero was viciously tapping the buttons of the video game controller.

"What news?" Kero asked, not taking his tiny eyes away from the screen. He was on the final level.

"He could have come home HOURS ago, but he had a part time job!" she cried.

"K.O! Reptile wins! Congratulations!"

"Aw, YES!!" Kero crowed (waking Yue up). He held up the video game controller victoriously, "I DID IT! HA HA!"

Sakura watched the TV with no particular reaction to Kero's happiness. "Hurray for you."

"You're really upset about this, aren't you?" Kero asked, turning around, his moment of glory finished off by her dreariness.

"Aren't you upset?" Sakura questioned a little forcefully. Kero backed up a little.

"Sure I'm not happy about it," he clearly lied.

"Huh." Sakura said idly as she searched the folds of her bed sheets for her pajamas.

"You can't be too worried, Sakura. Whether or not we get into the school during the holidays or not, Yue will end up his original size in the end."

Yue didn't move, but he was awake and listening to all of it.

Till the end of the holidays…

Well, today wasn't such a bad day, with the exception of being small. He'd eaten pancakes and learned to make cookies. _Well, I taught myself_, he said, still proud of himself. The stay actually seemed quite…enjoyable, he supposed. _I should thank her. I do not wish to seem ungrateful. _He hovered out of the drawer and saw Sakura leaning over Kero's drawer.

"Good night, Kero," Sakura whispered, laying the covers over his yellow, furriness just as she had done last night. She kissed him between the ears again.

Suddenly, Yue grasped at his chest and sharply held his breath. Something had surged through him, though he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't feel sick. The occurrence was somewhat similar to the discomfort he had when he was angry. But this time, he wasn't. He couldn't explain it. He shook his head and tried to ignore it.

"Mistress Sakura," he called. She turned around while heading towards the bathroom.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She kept her eyes fixed on him, and slowly smiled. "Oh, don't mention it. Are you comfortable where you're sleeping?"

"Yes, I am comfortable anywhere."

"Okay. Goodnight, Yue."

(Tsumina: Sorry it took so long, guys! I'm fitting this in with my homework. You know, fanfic writing is too addicting! I have been going to bed around one o'clock every night this week because I weave fanfic writing into my homework time. Yes, I know I shouldn't do it, but I've chosen this path of torture. Yes….yup…yeah. 

What could this strange feeling that Yue's feeling be? Could it be that he really is sick? Or maybe something's affecting him because of his size? Dude…the mysteries!!

Thank you very much for your reviews! Keep posted for the next chapter…Yue: Six Inches, Skeeters and Gnats.)


	3. Skeeters and Gnats: Reunion

(Tsumina: Hey! Here's the third chapter! You know, it's so much less stressing to type on the weekends, when I don't have any homework to wedge fanfic writing into. This chapter might be a little emotional, but bear with me: a humor story can't be ALL about humor. If any of you have suggestions for the story and the way I write it, I'll gladly try to incorporate it into my work. I'm sorry this might not be as good as the first chapter or even the second, but I think it's necessary to make a plot. Thank you so much for your reviews, people! [I don't own CCS or any related characters])

__

"Dearest Yue," Clow said, touching Yue's cheek gently, "Do you realize I will die someday?"

Yue looked at him in wonder, "Death…what is it? I've heard of it before."

The magician sighed and closed his eyes, then glanced up to the ceiling, "It's…hard to explain, really. I suppose the best way to say it is this: Death is when your body gives out and cannot support your soul any longer."

"And what of the spirit?"

"The spirit rises far into the sky. It goes so high that no one can find it, no matter how they try. It is a place no one can easily get to, unless they've lived a good life to the fullest."

"But I…I can find you, right? My wings are only equaled in power to Keroberos's. Will we be able to come with you?"

He sighed again. "No, Yue. You cannot."

Yue looked at him, his eyes wide in a quiet panic. "Will you return?"

"Through reincarnation, perhaps. But you will not recognize me."

Yue's eyes filled with tears for the first time. As they ran down his cheek, he touched them and was cast into a world of confusion. "What…what is this? Why are my eyes so wet?"

"It's called crying, my dearest Yue. It's what happens when you are sad. It is alright to cry. I allowed you the privilege and curse of emotion because I love both you and Keroberos."

"Why is it a curse?"

"It will affect your decisions. Emotion comes from your heart," Clow explained, "And though your mind will tell you to do one thing, your heart will protest. But never disagree with your heart, Yue. After all, I want you to use Emotion to choose the next Master of the Clow. When you find that person, I know your heart will tell you."

**

It was four o'clock when Yue shifted in the sock drawer. Was it a dream? A thought? A vision? He couldn't remember. Through the darkness, he could see Sakura on her bed, hugging one pillow and resting her head on another. 

That feeling he felt last night…what was it? It was so uncomfortable. He couldn't be sick. He remembered once when Clow had a cold. When he asked why Clow was sneezing and coughing, his master explained that he had a 'sickness'. But Yue could not have a sickness. Clow had made him so that no physical ailment could affect him.

While he was deep in thought, the sound of plastic wrap opening came from under Sakura's bed. It was Kero, and he was opening a party favor bag full of candy and chocolate.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Yue asked quietly, an eyebrow raised.

"Why should I? Food is the greatest thing on the planet!"

"Only you would think that."

Kero turned back to his bag of treats. "You think what you want. Sakura's not going to wake up for another five or six hours, and I'm starved. Hey, why are you up anyway? You sleep longer than her."

"How would I know?"

"Sheesh, just asking." Kero said, "Hey, you want any of this? This is my secret stash, and I wouldn't normally give anyone any but…um…you want a milky way bar or anything? You look a little iffy this morning."

"No."

"Meh…suit yourself."

**

That afternoon, the house was already filled with guests. Yue and Kero were in Sakura's room, so they would be out of the small children's reach. Tomoyo, however, wished silently that she could enjoy the same pleasure.

"No you can't -OW- touch my video camera!" she almost screamed as five and six year old Kinomotos clambered all over her. Sakura attempted to pry a few of them off.

"Get off Tita-Tomoyo, all of you!" she yelled.

[A/N: 'Tita' is a Tagalog term and is very close to the Spanish term 'Tia'. Tita means Aunty. I'm not sure what they call Aunts in Japan, but this seems to do just fine]

Soki and Hiromi cried out "We want something to eat, Tita-Sakura! We want something to eat!" They all jumped off Tomoyo and rampaged down the hall. Sakura heaved a frustrated sigh and chased after them so they wouldn't break anything.

She and Tomoyo had earned the less than enjoyable task of babysitting ALL the little cousins from both her mother's and father's side. Fujitaka was serving and entertaining many of the guests in the backyard. 

The hall felt like it went on forever, what with the endless chasing of her little cousins. Sakura tore down the hall while Tomoyo struggled to keep up in her high heel shoes. 

"Kanna, don't touch that vase!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the delicate pottery from the kid's clutches. Kanna ran laughing and screaming towards the kitchen.

"Oh, oh! Don't do that!" Tomoyo mildly rebuked little Koharu, who was plunging her hand into the fishbowl. Koharu pursued Kanna into the kitchen.

"Toya! They're out of control!" Sakura bellowed, but Toya simply called from the kitchen, "Sorry, but I'm cooking!"

The other juvenile delinquents dashed and tripped up the stairs, and Sakura grasped the banister, ready to follow them. They were coming dangerously close to Yue and Kero, and even if they did have their wings, they were still very vulnerable. As she was about to storm up the stairs, a wrinkled and clammy hand rested on her shoulder. Tomoyo rushed on ahead.

"Oh, Sakura!" an elderly woman crooned, "It's been so long! Do you still remember me?"

"Um….?"

"I'm your Tita-Misha! I remember when I was still changing your diapers!"

So how do you expect me to remember you? Sakura wondered. (But isn't that always the case when it comes to reunions?) She tried to smile sweetly.

"Oh, that's right! Tita-Misha! Nice to see you again! How are you?"

"Oh…just wonderful! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too but-"

"Do you remember when I brought you and your older cousin Satsuki to the mall and we got you your first underwear?"

"Eh…how…how could I forget?" Sakura replied, trying to move the conversation along. But it didn't work.

"You were so proud of yourself! And Satsuki was giving you all the things to know about using underwear? I remember you wanted to go into Victoria's Secret and get one of those skimpy-"

"Could you hold that thought for one second, Tita-Misha? I really need to use the bathroom. Could I get back to you? Thanks!" She bolted up the stairs, and the elderly lady remained motionless at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tomoyooo!" Sakura wailed. She almost ripped her door off its hinges. A blast of children's battle cries of chaos blasted back at her. Poor Tomoyo was on the bed, a pile of five or six brats stacked messily on top of her. She kicked her legs but of course, didn't have the heart to kick *them*. 

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo cried, "Yue and Kero! They're-"

"Off! OFF!" Sakura commanded, her voice suddenly raising ten times. She had to shove them off, and two or three ran crying out of the room. The rest of them toggled with her stuffed animals.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shrieked, pointing to a corner, where Mokona and Nanase were playing with two little figures. They were struggling against the unbelievable grips and both were graced with a pair of fluttering wings.

"YUE! KERO!" Sakura called.

"S-Sakura! Help us out! OW!" Kero answered frantically while Nanase pulled at his wing. Yue underwent the same torture but was putting up a more violent fight. His body radiated its blue glow, and Sakura recognized it as a lethal move.

"Yue, don't!"

He was forced to listen to his mistress but he still kicked and jerked around. Sakura gently snatched the two away. They lay in her arms, exhausted. The little cousins, thinking this was all a big chase, darted to Toya's room. Tomoyo got herself up and righted her skirt.

"Yue, Kero, are you alright?!"

They looked terrible. Their beautiful wings were tattered and slightly bloodied, their brilliant magical glow was dimmed. Kero moaned.

"Sakura, I hate your reunions."

"I know, Kero! I'm so sorry!" she whimpered, tears glistening like crystals in her eyes, "But are you pretty much alright? Can you move?"

He lifted himself up without too much trouble, but as he tried to patter his wings back and forth, he winced and leaned forward. "Argh! My wings hurt so bad!"

"Some of their blood feathers were pulled," Tomoyo pointed out, taking Kero into her arms. Yue tried to move. Sakura had him clutched gently to her chest, as if he were her child.

[A/N: All birds have what are called 'blood feathers' through which a lot of blood flows through. If they are separated from the bird in anyway, they bleed. I applied this to Yue and Kero]

"Yue," Sakura whispered. He could barely shift himself. "Yue, can you hear me?" She cuddled him close.

"Mistress…" he answered. 

"Oh, Yue! You're awake! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Why…why do you apologize?"

"Because I was trying to keep you safe, and I didn't do a good job."

"It's my job to protect you," He craned his neck to look into her eyes. They were full of tears…

"It's called crying, my dearest Yue. It's what happens when you're sad. It's alright to cry."

A satisfied feeling very contrary to what he felt last night. But he didn't enjoy it. He felt SICK that he would be feeling such a thing while Sakura was sad for him. What was the matter with him? It was all he could wish that the feeling would go away. He could barely hear Sakura whispering to Tomoyo:

"Tomoyo, I need your help."

"Anything, Sakura!"

"I need you to take Kero and Yue to your house in a little while. Let them sleep there for tonight. I don't want to risk them anymore. I can't stand to see them hurt like that again!"

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course."

**

Sakura threw herself on her bed. The reunion was going on downstairs, and Tomoyo had left half an hour ago, carrying Yue and Kero in soft linens with their wings wrapped in makeshift bandages. They were in her care, and Sakura trusted Tomoyo with her life.

Nanase crept into the room. Sakura turned away.

"Tita-Sakura, I'm hungry," Nanase whispered into her ear.

It wasn't her fault. She was just a kid and thought Yue and Kero were dolls.

"Tita-Sakura, is there anything to eat?"

"Yes," Sakura sighed, taking Nanase's hand, "Let's go get you something."

Sakura and Nanase went downstairs and sifted through the refrigerator. An untouched platter of cookies lay on the bottom shelf. Sakura set it on the counter and all the other cousins gathered from seemingly nowhere. Each of them grabbed a cookie with their grubby hands and crammed the entire cookie in their mouths.

Sakura took a gentle bite and gagged. These were _Yue's _cookies! The ones that were over sweetened! She watched with widened eyes as the children each consumed four or five cookies each, smacking their lips and chewed with their mouths open.

They weren't supposed to eat them, and she had SERVED it to them! Oh, cruel irony…

She could do nothing. They had already eaten. Yes, there was absolutely nothing she could do, except laugh. After all, when you're in a helpless situation, it feels slightly better to laugh.

Half an hour later, she paid dearly for her mistake. Soni sat on her back and yanked her hair, screaming and howling with childish glory. Mick and Takashi pulled at her skirt. The rest of them danced around, communicating far above their inside voices. Toya walked by with a platter of chips and salsa and laughed.

"Finally! Monsters to surpass mine! Ha ha!"

"Toya!" Sakura yelled back before she was completely covered in the annoying bags of skin, bones, and organs called her cousins. The muffled sound of the doorbell reached her ears from under the pile.

"Tita-Sakura, the doorbell rang! Tita-Sakura, get the door! Get the door!"

"Get the door! Get the door!" the rest of them chanted.

"Well I can't get the door if I have a bunch of animals on my back!" Sakura countered fiercely.

"Animals?" Nina echoed, "I'm an animal!" She crawled on all fours and pathetically tried to mimic a dog. The others joined in as different animals while Sakura rushed to the door and threw it open. It was…

"Eriol! Ms. Mizuki!"

Eriol smiled. "In some distant way, I must be related to you, Sakura. So may I come in?" 

"You could, but you don't want to."

"I don't?"

Takashi and Nina sprang out from behind Sakura flung themselves at Eriol's legs, wrapping their short arms around them. Eriol simply stared down at them in a brotherly way and ruffled their hair.

"How is it that they don't try to kill you?"

"Oh, who knows?" Eriol replied, "So may I come in? It's a little cold out."

"Hai! I'm sorry!" Sakura gasped as she quickly stepped out of the doorway. Eriol and Kaho walked in, the two children still attached to his legs.

"Time to get off Tito-Eriol," Sakura stated. The little leeches detached themselves and went to get more cookies.

"How are you, Ms. Mizuki?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. It's nice to be back in Tomoeda."

"And where is Keroberos?" Eriol asked, his eyes glancing upstairs, "He doesn't…he doesn't seem to be-- ACK!"

Takashi tackled him from behind and he landed on his stomach. His glasses flew across the floor and Nanase picked them up.

"Look at me!" she cried as she jammed the glasses on her face, "I'm Tito-Eriol!" and she danced off into the kitchen.

"Eriol, are you alright?!" Sakura rushed to his side and helped him up.

"No damage done. They're only little children after all," he said with a grin, but he squinted at her. "But, I can't see a thing."

"Nanase!!" Sakura shouted, "Give back Tito-Eriol's glasses now!"

"But they're mine now! I'M Tito-Eriol!"

And thus ensued yet another tiring chase. Eriol and Sakura ran after Nanase, up and down and up and down the stairs. Eriol stopped and panted after the fifth go-round. 

"You and your family have much stamina." he remarked as Sakura ran past him, another trip up the stairs just as quickly as she had done when they started. Nanase was really getting on her nerves.

"NANASE!" The little girl ran and hid under Sakura's bed. Sakura kneeled down on one side while Eriol took charge of the other side.

"With your permission, Sakura, may I cast a small spell?" Eriol asked politely.

"Yes, please."

Eriol reached his hand under the bed and little sparkles of light slowly blew against Nanase. She drooped and fell asleep. Eriol pressed his glasses back on top of his nose, and laid Nanase on the bed.

"Ah, now I can see you, Sakura!"

She smiled a half hearted smile.

"Anyway, I can't sense Keroberos. Where is he?"

"He's…Yue and he are…at Tomoyo's house…" she said in a broken whisper.

"Why are they there?"

Sakura felt a lump in her throat. She felt so guilty. Eriol looked concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"They're…they're at Tomoyo's house…" she echoed.

"Sakura, what happened?"

Tears gathered at the sides of her eyes again, and Eriol comforted her by gently embracing her until she stopped crying.

[A/N: _Friendly hug, _you romantic fools! ;) ]

"Shall we go to Tomoyo's house?" he held out a hand to escort her to the car. She hesitantly placed her hand in his.

DING DONG! The doorbell at Tomoyo's house blared. She rushed to get it.

"Sakura!" she looked behind her friend, "…and Eriol?" (he smiled at her and she flushed slightly) "And Ms…Ms. Mizuki." 

They came inside and went up to Tomoyo's room, which was full of many dolls and plushies. Kero and Yue were on her bed, under the covers. Their wings were bandaged heavily with care by Tomoyo.

"Kero's doing much better," she whispered.

Kero's ears tweaked. "Clow…?"

Eriol shook his head. "Eriol. Not Clow."

"What're you doing here?" He sat up, seeming just fine.

"That's not what's important. What about you, Keroberos? How are you feeling?"

"Well Tomoyo's been an awesome nurse. I think I'm feeling a lot better. And look! She has bandages with video game characters on them and I have Pac-Man, Soul Calibur, and Mortal Kombat!" He shifted his wing to display the colorful bandages.

"I see you also have Street Fighter," Eriol noted.

"She didn't have my favorite character, though. Eh, too bad." 

Sakura smiled as she realized Kero was barely injured at all. He just liked the bandages. However, she had her doubts that Yue had so many bandages for the same reason (His bandages were the plain beige kind) .He was still asleep.

(Tsumina: Will Yue be alright? How long before he wakes up? Will Kero ever obtain his favorite Street Fighter band aid? Is this story going to tear away from a seemingly tragic storyline? Bleh, I dunno. I'm still in doubt. This is only the second day of Yue's shrunkeness. Five more days to go. What could happen in such a span of time? Find out in the next chapter…er, I don't know what it'll be called. I'm in the process of writing it right now, though I should be reading the _Odyssey, _I'm sorry to insult anyone's tastes in reading, but I hate this book so far…Alright, keep posted and keep reviewing!)

__ __ __


	4. Eriol Kindeyes: Sleepless Sakura

(Tsumina: I'm hoping this chapter will be more entertaining. I don't have much of a funniness motivation right now. I'm listening to "Tomo e". If you haven't heard it, it's very beautiful and you should try to find a midi file of it or something. I think it translates to "To My Friend". Tomoyo sings it, I don't know when though. Ah well, I always enjoy nice songs like that so if you have time, try to find it! Have any of you found out what Yue's been feeling yet? Chibi Cherry Spirit made a guess at love. What do you think?)

__

Clow gathered Yue into his arms and Yue cried into Clow's sleeve. Oh, how he loathed this 'crying'. He felt too weak and helpless.

"I'm sorry for my weakness," Yue mumbled, "I will not cry anymore." He got up, turned away, and rubbed a fist over the tears.

"No," Clow said sternly, "Accept emotion. Give in to it. If you avoid it, it will only become worse. And if you do not show that you have it around others, they might not show it for you."

"I don't care. I do not need others to show me their emotions."

"There will be a time," Clow said sagely, "when that's just what you'll want."

He woke, but kept his eyes closed. He was slightly frustrated. Why did the dream continue? Was it even a dream? It seemed too real. He noticed that his regular clothes were laying bloodstained at the foot of the bed. He was now donned in a long, plain, and white shirt.

Click click.

A tapping noise from across the room. The sound of someone straining. A cry of anguish. Yue sat up quickly and painfully, wincing as he moved his mangled wing. It was all for an unnecessary cause.

"Why can't I beat this level?!" Kero almost yelled, throwing the controller down and stomping on it in a fit. 

"Keroberos, is there nothing more important to you than video games and meals?" Yue growled.

"Yeah, dessert." Kero automatically answered, snatching up the controller and walking towards the reset button. "How're your wings?"

"I think I will hide them now. They are very painful and look ridiculous." 

"Naw, don't do that," Kero said. The word 'Konami' appeared on the screen. "They won't heal good and the bandaids might get absorbed into you too. Tomoyo doesn't want us to take any risks."

"We are in Miss Daidouji's house?" He looked around at the unfamiliar bedroom. In a way, it resembled Sakura's. The same yellow walls, many of the same stuffed animals, and, of course, the idiotic video game system to which the Great Keroberos was so thoroughly attached. Some Guardian of the Seal, he thought sarcastically.

Tomoyo walked in, dressed in a modest, white dress with a light blue bow in the back. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, which was also laced in a pretty sky blue cloth. In her hands, she very carefully held a first aid kit.

"Good morning, Yue. You're up early." she said cheerfully. Yue looked up at the clock. It was seven in the morning.

"Who bandaged my wings?" he inquired.

"I did," Tomoyo admitted, opening the kit and withdrawing antibacterial items and gauze, "Sorry if it seems a little awkwardly done. I've never treated wounds before and I couldn't ask someone else to do it-"

"Thank you very much." Yue said suddenly.

A little thrown off, Tomoyo nodded. "You're welcome."

She carefully undid Yue's bandages. The inside of them was a grotesque sight of dried crimson blood. Yue looked away, but Tomoyo went about her work skillfully, as if she were an experienced nurse. And as always, that smile…

"A question."

She looked at his face, "Yes?"

"How is it…that no matter what happens, you are always smiling?"

"Always smiling?" It was news to her.

"Yes. Even now, while you are dressing my wing. You are smiling. Why do you do that?"

She thought about it for a while. "I am smiling now because you're alright and Kero's alright.

__

That feeling. The good sort of feeling from deep within me…I feel it now… 

She finished her work, and he felt somewhat fresher. The pain was dull and he could move a little more freely. Tomoyo walked over to where Kero sat, playing video games.

"Kero, your pain medicine?"

"No!!" he complained, standing up authoritatively. "I hate that icky stuff! Blech! What's it called again? Children's Tylenol? I am no child! I am the mighty Keroberos and I don't need- OW!" He landed on his bum. He had been fluttering his wings in protest.

Tomoyo gave him a cookie. "Here's your medicine."

"Eh?"

"I baked the Tylenol in there, and trust me, you'll like it."

He ate half of the large cookie in one bite and munched thoughtfully. "Hey, not bad. It tastes like strawberry shortbread! I like it! Yue, you should try this!"

"Keep in mind: I'm not longer eating," Yue replied bluntly.

"Grouch," Kero mumbled, picking up the controller again. Tomoyo watched as Kero grunted and yelled at the video game. A celebration tune began to play, and Kero did a dance.

"Woohoo! I did it! Who's the game master? I'm the game master!" He jumped on Tomoyo's shoulder and gave her a joyful kiss on the cheek, "I'm sooo happy!" Tomoyo giggled and danced around with him. He jumped back into her arms after a while and gave her a big hug.

"I'm happy," she said. "I'm proud of you!"

Pretty. Graceful. Peaceful. Caring. Patient. All she lacked were angel wings like his own and a halo. She already wore the angelic clothing. Speaking of clothing…

"Miss Daidouji," Yue ventured to ask, "How did I get into these clothes?"

She turned, blushing slightly. "Oh, I made them. None of my dolls are quite your size, or I could have given you some of their clothes to wear. But, your clothes were bloodstained, and needed to be changed. I…er…" her sentence fumbled. "…I had to dress you."

Yue felt no shame at all. He didn't mind at all, oddly enough. He wouldn't have trusted anyone as much as Tomoyo.

"Miss Daidouji," he mumbled, "You have a very kind heart. Thank you."

**

The Real Mistress of the Cards' eyes were bloodshot and droopy. She had not gotten any sleep last night. Eriol had ended up spending the night in a sleeping bag in her room to keep her company through her misery, and he too felt his eyes were scratchy. The twins were finally asleep. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and they had gone to bed three hours ago.

"Eriol, you didn't have to-" Sakura began.

"I chose to," he interrupted, though you couldn't clearly see that now he wished he hadn't. Two straight hours of 'Eriol the Pony's Pony Rides' were enough to oust him to the brink of insanity. All night long Sakura and Eriol wondered how long the twins could hold out. And that was a very long time.

"Thank you so much, Eriol!" Sakura said gratefully. He nodded, and she returned to her sleep. Now that the two troublemakers were knocked out, she and Eriol could have a little more sleep. Or, so they thought!

Toya opened the door. "Hey…MONSTER!!" he yelled. She jumped up, screaming bloody murder. Eriol too sat up suddenly. The twins, however, didn't stir.

"Toya, I'm too tired to deal with you today!" Sakura growled.

"Well, you don't have to, but you're gonna have to deal with my room! You let the kids into it last night and they messed it up! Pens and paper all over…clothes scattered…models broken…you're fixing all of it!" he said.

"If I may say," Eriol said, cutting in, "Perhaps we should all clean it up because it wasn't really Sakura's fault. She required two seconds of time to herself and they took the opportunity to raid your room. And if neither of you will clean it up, I will be more than happy to do it for you."

Toya gave Eriol a long stare, as if instead of the Hiiragizawa boy, he were a multicolored platypus. But, deciding to ignore him, he turned back and hissed into Sakura's face: "I'm NOT pickin' it up, squirt. You know, I didn't need time to myself last night, and I was working like a DOG. Cooking, sweeping, serving- That's all I did last night. And you _played with little children_. Of course I'll hold you responsible for slacking and letting them into my room!"

"It wasn't for me, TOYA." Sakura countered angrily, "It was for…Yue and Kero. The kids got to them last night and fiddled with them so violently that they were injured."

Toya's face instantly showed extreme concern. "Does that mean Yuki's hurt too?!"

She hung her head. "I don't know. Yue was too weak to do anything last night. He couldn't speak."

"Where's he now?"

"At Tomoyo's house. She's taking care of him."

"I'm gonna go visit later on today. You phone Daidouji up and tell her I'll be there at around two o'clock." He stormed out the door. And Sakura sighed with relief, as though a great burden were lifted from her shoulders. She noticed that Eriol was not in the room anymore. "Eriol?" she called as she wandered out of her room. She caught sight of a movement in Toya's room. There he was, folding clothes and laying them on the bed. The room was almost spotless.

"Sakura, you should get some sleep," he said, looking up from the laundry.

"But what about you, Eriol?"

"I'll be there in a minute. If this mess is cleaned up, I'm sure we'll be able to sleep soundly for a while longer without someone coming in to yell at us." He flashed her a weak smile and began picking up school papers. With another grateful grin, Sakura turned and as she walked back into her room, tripped on one of the twins' shoes and went sprawling across their sleeping bag. Toki stirred, and in turn, Satoshi woke as well.

"G'morning, Toki!"

"G'morning, Satoshi!"

They both looked at her, their eyes gleaming brightly with a renewed energy. "G'morning, Tita-Sakura!"

Sakura was on the verge of tears. Her reddened eyes watered in agony.

"Nooohooo…." she mourned. She buried her face into the sleeping bag and muttered things that, thankfully, were muffled by the polyester.

"Tita-Sakura, we're hungry. What's for breakfast?" they asked instantly.

"Ask Tito-Toya," she replied groggily, "He's downstairs in the kitchen."

"Tito-Toya! TITO-TOYA!" they yelled, almost as if it were a battle cry. They charged downstairs, and Toya's sigh of dread echoed through the house. Them and their bottomless stomachs.

"Sakura!" he called from downstairs. She didn't answer. "SAKURA!"

"OH MY GOD, TOYA! WHAT?!"

"I've gotta get to my part time job! Cook the kids some pancakes!"

She gave the wall a look that seemed to say "Why me?!" and she stumbled down the stairs with her fuzzy slippers half on her feet. The twins were dancing around the kitchen in anticipation.

"Tita! Tita! Can we have waffles?" they cried.

"I can only make pancakes," she grunted.

"Okay!" they said, just as cheerfully, "Can we help make them?"

Sakura unceremoniously dumped the instant pancake mix on the counter along with everything they needed. "By all means!" she said, throwing her hands in the air, "Cook away!" They tackled the egg carton and Sakura was too tired to hear the egg-splitting crack.

Eriol trudged down the stairs. Sakura wished so badly that he hadn't come and shared the horrific misery, but at the same time, she could have kissed him for being so kind to her.

"You want some cereal?" she groaned, reaching for two bowls and a box of Frosted Flakes.

Eriol nodded wearily and opened the refrigerator. No milk. He pointed it out to Sakura.

"No…milk?" she echoed despondently, "Well then, we have no other choice. There will not be any pancakes today, and unless you'd rather starve, we can have cereal with water or orange juice. Whichever you want."

"Tough choice," he replied with a sigh, "I think I'll take Frosted Flakes with orange juice."

Sakura handed him the orange juice and he served himself and waited at the table for her. She finished frying the twins' pancakes and providing them with knives and forks. After a moment's consideration, she took the knives away. In fact, she also took the forks away and gave them spoons. Taking her place beside Eriol, she took a bite of her cereal. She cringed as the mix of orange juice and wheat flowed down her throat.

**

Yue was walking around the bed by noontime. He had come a long way in recovery. He paced the bed sheets while Kero continued to play video games and Tomoyo tidied up the room. As she did, she sang. However, Yue noticed it wasn't the type of singing one would do when they were enjoying themselves. It seemed somewhat forced.

"Miss Daidouji?"

She turned around with a slight jerk. "Yes?" a smile. A forced smile.

"Are you alright?"

She turned back to her work, dusting the furniture. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. 

"Yes. I'm fine."

He looked hard at her. "Miss Daidouji…?"

"Hn?"

"I'll ask again: Are you alright?"

[Kero now leaves the room: he knows when he shouldn't be around]

She giggled softly…and bitterly. A little hesitantly, she turned to him. Her face was still happy. A forced sort of happy. "Yue, how is it that Miss Mizuki…and…Eriol…?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Miss Daidouji, what's wrong?"

"Ah, never mind," she scrubbed windex into a nearby window.

"Tell me what's wrong. I will listen."

"I…" she said slowly, "I was wondering if you knew what Eriol sees in Miss Mizuki?"

He sighed. She too was drawn to Clow. "He told me that she seems to be the only one who understands him."

"Is that it?"

"Well, that's a pretty big thing for him, Miss Daidouji. Not many people can do such a thing, but Ms. Mizuki also knows what strong magic is like. She knows when not to bother him. When he needs his time and space."

"How much does she love him, Yue?"

"Hm?"

"Does…she love him?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. What did she mean, did she love him? She understood him, right? Then again, how could that prove she loved him?

"I can't answer that question for him."

"Oh, that's alright," Tomoyo said, walking out the door and taking off the apron she was wearing. Once again, she revealed that beautiful dress he was very fond of. But the angelic smile was not there to match. Kero eventually wandered back inside.

"Is she okay?" he asked. He too was concerned.

"Certain…affections…" was all Yue could muster as an answer. Kero felt over his own wings with his tiny paws for a while, deep in thought. 

"She's in love with Clow…but she's finding it hard to admit."

"Sh," Kero whispered, "She's coming back in."

And indeed, she walked in, and, seeing the expressions on their faces, realized they had been talking about her. She didn't say anything about it, though.

"You two should rest," she said, pulling back to the covers for them to come in. Like children listening to a mother, they complied and she gently rustled the covers over their bodies. Once more, she left the room.

About two hours later, there was a loud and angry knock at the great doors of the Daidouji estate. Tomoyo, being the only one home at the time, opened the doors, with an expression of great annoyance on her face.

It was Toya Kinomoto. He looked very…was steamy the right word?

"Where's Yuki?" he asked roughly, "Is he alright?"  


She frowned. "Yes, he AND Yue are fine."

"Let me see him," he demanded.

She brought him up to her own room, where Yue and Kero were still asleep. Toya looked harshly at Yue's worn self. Inside him was his best friend.

"I want to talk to Yuki." he said to Tomoyo. She looked at him defiantly.

"Yue's too weak to do much of anything, much less transform."

"He can do it," he replied, "He's always been able to."

"Toya, I cannot force him."

"Tomoyo, I want to see Yuki."

"You'll have to wait, then."

"You don't get it. I've been missing him more than anything over the last few days. I need to talk to him! I need to get past Yue…I gotta talk to him! I wanna see if he's alright too!"

She kept an even tone. "Toya…"

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of the front of Yue's shirt. Yue woke and looked up at the angry teenager. He was threatening him. He was scared, and began to once again radiate the blue light.

"This is all your fault!!" he bellowed.

"TOYA, STOP IT!" Tomoyo yelled angrily.

Kero, who had definitely woken up, stood up and tried to rebuke Toya, but he was unstoppable. And who wouldn't be? Tomoyo thought in the back of her mind, I would do the same for Sakura if she was hidden from me like that. Not knowing how SHE was, and not some other half of her who was blunt and passive. Still…

"I SAID STOP IT!" she shrilled.

"YO, KID! CHILL!" Kero roared [Tsumi-chan: Meh, Kero roaring?]

Then, it happened all in a second. Tomoyo drew her hand back, and delivered a sharp slap to his face. He let Yue go and stared in surprise. She stared at her own hand, shocked that she'd have to go through such extremes. But, there was no remorse on her part. She turned back to Toya and said, with her eyes fixed like a cat's on a mouse, "Please leave my house."

**

Sakura, Eriol, Satoshi, and Toki stood at a crosswalk. Sakura was seething in her grouchiness and clutching her fists so tight, her nails bit into her palms. It was a good thing Eriol was holding the twins' hands, or they might not have had hands. They were on their way to Tomoyo's house and since Satoshi and Toki's house was on the same block, they brought them along too.

"Stupid…crosswalk sign…" she mumbled. Her hair was noticeably atrocious, and Eriol would have pointed it out in a polite way, had she not been quite scary. So this was one of her "Off Days".

"Sakura, you are incredibly good at functioning after almost no sleep at all!" he remarked. It was a white lie, or course. She tried to smile at him, but it came out in a twisted, non-Sakura-ish, toothy grin. It looked maniacal. The twins whimpered and hid behind Eriol.

"Tito…" they whispered uneasily.

"I am NOT waiting for that crosswalk sign to change!" she huffed, and stepped out into the street.

BEEEEEEP! A car was two feet from her, but slammed on the brakes, jousting her about two feet. Still, she was left standing.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" she shouted at the tinted windshield. Giving it a well deserved punch, she stormed across the street, with Eriol and the twins at her heels, timidly keeping their eyes down. The person in the car got out.

"Sakura?" he called.

She whirled around. "Yus?!" [Tsumi: That meant 'yes' for all you people who have never talked to a sugar high, no-sleep-last-night-person.]

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?!"

Eriol approached Fujitaka. "She is practicing an angry act for a possible school play. We might be portraying the 'Three Little Pigs', and she has been quite enthusiastic about the part of the wolf. Sir, do you mind taking the twins for a while? It would seem that Sakura is very embedded in her superb acting skills and cannot watch over them entirely, and I'd have to say: I am a terrible babysitter myself."

"Well, I'll be glad to take them home," Fujitaka said. Satoshi and Toki clambered into the back of the car without a second look at Sakura. Soon, Mr. Kinomoto was disappearing down the street.

"ERIOL! THAT CROSSWALK SIGN IS TELLING US TO GO! LET'S NOT MISS IT!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing poor Eriol's hand and hauling him to the next sidewalk.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something," he said

"And what's that, my magical friend??" She was walking at a very fast pace and Eriol was struggling to keep up.

"You seem a little grouchy today, to put it bluntly. Perhaps we should turn back and you could get some sleep? You seem to really need it."

"Sleep? I need no sleep!" she declared. She wobbled as the sidewalk hazed in front of her. "YOU are the o-one who needs sleep, Hii-Hiiragizawa! You…you are in love with Mitsuki…Mitsurugi…Mizuki! Yes, with Ms. Mizuki, and she is of twice your age!"

"So it would seem," Eriol said.

"And …she is too OLD!" Sakura howled hysterically. She was attracting looks from other pedestrians, "…for you…yes, too old! She is…fifty?"

"Twenty, dear Sakura."

"Yes, twenty! And you…" she pointed a dizzied finger in his face, her eyes half closed and a hard pant escaping her lips, "You are…are…"

"Your age."

"Yeah, and Syaoran's age."

"You're proposing that I ask SYAORAN to marry me, Sakura?"

"That would be the opposite of good, Hiiragizawa. It would be BAD. I would…kill you. Ask Tomoyo to marry you. You see, Tomoyo is a GIRL, and you are a BOY, and she's had a crush… do the Spanish!"

"Math, you mean?"

"Mmm…" she nodded, and suddenly collapsed with fatigue. Eriol was surprised that missing one night's sleep would take such an effect. He hoisted her onto his back and continued on to Tomoyo's house. His mind was bustling with the question: Did Tomoyo really feel that way?

[Tsumi-chan: I think I overdid that part!! It was too much fun, though]

**

Yue and Kero both felt Clow's presence become stronger and stronger. They had already devised a plan while she was out of the room.

DING DONG.

Tomoyo looked up from her cross stitch activity. There were too many people coming to her house. She opened the door.

"Eriol and…" she gasped, "SAKURA!"

"She's fine," Eriol said, trying to soothe her. "She's just had no sleep last night, the poor girl."

Tomoyo calmed down a bit. "Ah, it's a little bit of a disorder she has. She'll be fine in a few hours. I hope she didn't blurt something stupid out."

"Eh heh…" Eriol said quietly.

"Well, come in. You may put her in the room with all the other patients."

Eriol was soon inside Tomoyo's room. Her scent lingered in it. There was classical music playing (Yue had turned it on: it was part of his plan. Clow loved dancing), and the room was very neat.

"Hello Yue. Keroberos." He nodded to them, and they averted their eyes and nodded back. He settled Sakura on the bed next to Yue.

Several minutes passed, and Kero and Yue fell asleep, tired from their injuries. Eriol leaned his head back. "Ah, Fur Elise," he purred, listening to the stereo, "Written by Beethoven, a fine pianist. It would make one want to dance." And indeed, he got up and acted as if he were waltzing with an imaginary princess. His steps on the creaky floor woke Yue, but the Guardian barely stirred. He kept one eye half closed to watch what they were doing.

Tomoyo smiled, amused. "You look very silly, Mister Hiiragizawa."

"I do, do I?" he said pleasantly, "How would I put a stop to that?"

"Dance with a partner."

"Well, in that case…" he stopped his ridiculous dancing and, with one hand behind his back, offered his right to her. "May I have this dance?"

She looked at the hand, then him. "What," he asked, "Do you not dance? Should I find another partner? Kero? Yue, perhaps?"

She frowned. "I've known how to dance since I was five."

"Then may I test you?"

She placed her hand in his and he led her in a perfect waltz. She kept up with perfect timing. "See," she said, "I can dance."

"So you can," he said. Her eyes sparkled brightly, reflecting the sun that drifted in warmly from outside. Her hair rustled at her forehead. Lovely. Absolutely lovely. How had he not seen it before? Of course, he said to himself, I've never been this close. I've admired from afar.

She noticed the kind look in his eyes. Always…such a loving look. And he always held himself upright. Very handsome. And kind and understanding. Yes, these were the reasons she loved him so much.

"Tomoyo," he whispered, "Sakura…said some things…"

"Things?"

"About you…"

She blushed. What had Sakura let out?!  


"And do not blush like that. It is nothing to be ashamed of. But, I had to find out myself, to see if it was true. Do you like me?"

"You said it was nothing to be ashamed of…" Tomoyo murmured, stopping the dance.

"Would you be ashamed if I said I liked you too?"

She said nothing.

"But Tomoyo, my life is with Kaho. She's the only one who seems to understand me--"

"You don't have to say it." she whispered, "I know."

"Please do not show hostility to Kaho for this. It is not her fault. I saw you stray from your normal temper very slightly when we came yesterday, Tomoyo. So slightly, there was a tinge of hostility in your voice. Please understand…"

"_I do._ I did not ask that I cut into your life, Eriol. I do not want to separate you two when there is so much love between you." It was her small test. Was there really love?

"Love…" he repeated. "Love…love…"

"You say it like you've never heard it before. Hasn't she ever mentioned she loves you?" she pretended surprise. She caught herself. She was being rude, by her standards. "But whether she has or not isn't the issue." A fake smile. "She most likely does."

Yue closed his eyes. He wanted to cry for her. It wasn't fair that such a beautiful angel would be in such a state. 

Tomoyo broke away. Eriol looked to the window, his eyes sad. "I think it would be best if I left." He started for the door, but turned and walked back to Tomoyo and held her hands in his. He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. "I hope there are no hard feelings."

Her lip trembled, and she lied. "None." A sad grin barely glanced his face, and he went to meet Kaho outside. She had known to pick him up around this time. It was a type of magic telepathy they shared. He could have communicated with Sakura if he wanted. Had she not said such scary words before she dozed, he would have looked into her mind to see if she as alright. Alas, the creepy smile she attempted would make him shiver at her name for many days to come.

Yue was still in bed, curled up and very deep into his thoughts. He had never wanted to cry for someone before. And here he was, about to break down for Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…" he whispered. Her keen ears heard him.

"Y-yes…" she said, trembling. Her eyes were watering, but she did not reach up to wipe them.

"I…" He didn't have to finish his sentence. Just the fact that he had said something translated the big paragraph of words he could have said. He was feeling the unpleasant pang deep within him. 

Wandering into his own mind, he seemed to see a light. He was almost touching it. Just a little further…he could almost tell what it was…

**

Eriol was quiet on the way to the hotel. Kaho couldn't help but notice.

"Eriol, are you alright?"

"Hm…" he said blankly.

"There is something troubling you…"

"I love you, Kaho." he said abruptly.

She pulled back a little, surprised that he had suddenly said it. But, she then smiled and gave a small giggle.

She didn't return it. Did this mean something? Eriol wondered. Perhaps, as Tomoyo said, she didn't need to say it. But she hadn't expressed it either. She had never given him a lover's hug or a lover's kiss. Clow was never really good when it came to love. After all, the incident with Su-yun, his first lover, had been a complete disaster. And he, Eriol, being only this many years old, didn't feel like he had much more experience. He listened to the radio all the way home, trying to push the thought to the back of his mind.

(Tsumina: MEH! I'm done with that chapter! Ah, I just couldn't resist an Eriol/Tomoyo scene. They are my favorite CCS couple. And I'll have to say: I detest the Yuki/Toya pairing, though I deal with it. Yuki would go great with Nakuru, and Toya…saaaah! I know! I know! Shut up, and don't ask me what I'm talking about! You'll see! You'll see!

I feel that in the last chapter, I relied too much on the cousins for comic relief. What do you think? I hope that this chapter was a little more enjoyable. I'm not too good at romance scenes. How was the Eriol/Tomoyo? I'm hoping it'll get better…

I've got some good, juicy things in store for the next chapter, so stay tuned! Like a TV show! And reviews! Don't forget those!)


	5. A Rainy Day: Tomoyo is Kidnapped

(Tsumina: Oh dear…I do believe the category of this story has been changed dramatically and without intention, but if incorporate humor right now, all it'll do is ruin the story. So now, this is a Humor/Romance/Drama. I'm really sorry, guys! But I hope that you'll still enjoy it. I promise the story will still contain humor though! I do not own CCS or related characters. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi, Kaho, Yue, Kero, and Fujitaka are property of CLAMP.)

"Yes, Mister Kinomoto," Tomoyo replied, holding an old style telephone to her ear, "Sakura came over for the day, but she fell asleep. Yes, you can come and pick her up. Of course. Yes. Yes. Alright, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

She hung up and watched Sakura tenderly as she slumbered on the bed. Kero too was asleep, Yue stared at the ceiling.

_Eriol__…_she thought, _It__ would have been less painful if only you hadn't known. If Sakura hadn't told you about my feelings, only one of us would be feeling bad right now._

Her eyes watered again and she attempted to hold back a sob. But no, she failed. Yue came out of his trance as he heard a choked sound come from Tomoyo. She was crying. Tears streamed down her face. Hearing her sobs and seeing her crying tore Yue up inside.

_Don't cry, Miss Daidouji…please don't cry…_he begged her, but it was a plea only he could hear. Why should the request remain silent?

"T-Tears are unfitting for you, Miss Daidouji." he said.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "The same goes for you."

He touched his cheek. Moist. And a stream of wetness trailed from the sides of his eyes. Crying. He was crying. For her.

"I-I'm going to make cookies," she whispered, and she ran out of the room. Yue listened after her. She had bumped into someone.

"Miss Tomoyo! Are you alright?" It was one of the butlers.

"Yes…I'm fine. If you'll excuse me…" she whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…I'm going out. Tell Mother, if she comes home, that I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Miss Sonomi will not be back till midnight tonight, Miss Daidouji."

"All the better," she said bitterly as she exited.

"I love you," Eriol tried again at suppertime. Kaho looked up from her rice balls and gave him a hesitant smile. "You haven't touched your supper."

"Is it not proper etiquette for you to answer 'I love you too'?" he said, completely ignoring her comment.

She bit her lip. Nakuru and Suppi looked on curiously. "Uh…Nakuru, get the dishes, will you, dear? Suppi, help her out, if you don't mind."

"Of course I'll do the dishes for yooooou!!" Nakuru squealed, grabbing all the plates at once and rushing off to the sink, two or three forks clanking on the ground. Suppi grimaced and picked them up, following closely behind her.

"Eriol, there's something I need to tell you," Kaho said, and she put her hand on his. He watched her expectantly.

"I love being with you. I love the fun we have together, even the serious moments we share. And I love you…but not in the way you love me."

His heart fell. "I see…so…in what way _do_ you love me?"

Tomoyo had known all along that Kaho held no passion in her heart for him. There had been sarcasm in her voice. It was so slight- only a drop. But he had sensed it, and overlooked it. Dear, intelligent Tomoyo…

_You say it like you've never heard it before. Hasn't she ever mentioned she loves you?_

"I love you as a little brother." she said, looking into his eyes, but he would not return the gaze.

"I understand."

She got up out of her seat and bent over to kiss him, but as he shifted his head to evade the kiss, she understood it was best to leave him alone. He was grateful, at least, for that.

Nakuru and Suppi listened in from the other part of the kitchen.

"So Kaho doesn't like Eriol in a lovey-dovey way, Suppi?"

"It appears to be that way."

Eriol had noticed the cease in running water from the sink. He closed his eyes and said with a little difficulty, "Nakuru, I don't believe you finished those dishes."

Tomoyo sat despondently in a nearby café. A cup of coffee was held tenderly in her hands. The rain was downward slanting, pattering against the window.

BANG!!

She jumped slightly. But it was only thunder. She laughed bitterly and took another sip of the coffee.

"Miss Daidouji," the café manager said, "We'll be closing up in a while."

"Thank you for the coffee, Keiichiro." Leaving much more money than was necessary, she set the cup on the table and walked out into the rain. Her hair soon stuck to her neck and clothes. Water dripped from the hem of her dress.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," she addressed herself, "It has always been your number one priority to make everyone around you happy. How can you do that when you're not happy yourself?"

She tried to smile. But it was empty and did not belong on her face right now. She walked on the streets, checking her watch. 8:00. She'd been out for two hours. Yue and Kero would still need some medical attention. She needed to get home. To just forget her sadness and bring joy and healing to those who needed it. She only wished she had someone to bring joy and healing to her.

She turned a corner and stopped. Someone was following her. She could hear their footsteps behind her, trailing behind her. She walked a little faster. The footsteps did the same. She began sprinting. So did the steps. She broke into a full run, and someone grabbed her around the waist.

"Miss Daidouji, you're coming with me."

"It has begun to rain," Yue commented. He sat beside the window, his back propped up against a pillow. "She has not come back yet."

He never stopped to think about how oddly he was acting.

"I shall go look for her." he mumbled, "But where should I look first?"

Kero stood up and joined him at the window. "Well, I dunno. She could be anywhere in Tomoeda. At Sakura's house, at the mall, in a restaurant. Girls can find five thousand places to go."

"We'd better get started." Yue took to the air and Kero followed closely behind.

"TOMOYO!!"

"MISS DAIDOUJI!"

"TOOOOMMOOOOYOOOO!!"

"MISS DAIDOOOOOOUUUUJIIII!!!"

Their voices were lost in the storm's. They were two discreet squeaks in the middle of nature's percussion concert. The wind had picked up, growing stronger and stronger. Their wings no longer looked elegantly pure and fluffy, but matted, and dirty. Kero shielded his eyes with his teddy bear paws.

"The rain's getting harder! I can't see too good." He beat his wings harder, resisting the gusts that opposed his flight. "I don't think we'll find her outside, Yue!"

"Well, we'll have to search indoors then!" he yelled back, "Search every shop, every mall, house and--"

"Get a grip! Even if Tomoeda is a small town, there's still too many places to check!"

Yue wanted to hit him. Kero was already giving up on her. But no, he wouldn't. If Kero wouldn't help him, he'd still check every nook and cranny on his own.

"Then go home already! Go back to Sakura's house, play your video games, gorge yourself on pancakes! If you're going to weigh me down in my search, then perhaps you needn't search at all!"

Kero held back, quite hurt by the angry insults Yue had pitched at him. "I'm just as concerned as you are, Yue--"

"That could never be, Keroberos."

"I'm _just as concerned _as you are, Yue, but I'm only pointing out the obvious. How are you going to search everywhere in this town?"

"I'll…I'll find a way…" he hesitantly replied, but he too began to realize how desperate he sounded. He sighed, his heart still pounding but his mind made up. "We shall have to search when weather conditions can provide a better visibility. For now, we wait at Sakura's house."

After half an hour of standing outside, Eriol finally realized it was severely storming. Kaho had said her piece, he did not cry. No, that was unbecoming of a powerful magician such as himself. He only stood there, his mind blank, his eyes lacking their usual attentive gleam.

Rejected…

Even he, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, had failed to have what he wanted the most, and that was love. He'd turned down Tomoyo, and in turn, was so utterly …rejected.

"Fate…has a funny way of toying with us…" he whispered, an empty grin across his face. "A funny, silly way. Isn't that right… Spinel?"

He'd sensed the little black cat hovering there but never acknowledged him. He'd been beside him for about fifteen minutes now. No reply was given.

Eriol chuckled. "I-It makes us think one thing will happen, then it throws us something else. Wouldn't you say?"

"Eriol…"

"And sometimes we think that when we catch it, we know how heavy it'll be. But no…sometimes it's lighter than we thought…and sometimes…heavier."

"Yes, Fate certainly is strange."

"Indeed. But, you know--" he stopped. Alertness returned to his eyes once more and he spun around, looking about him. "Spinel, do you sense it?"

"A strong magical presence…I do sense it…and it is not yours, either."

"Neither is it white magic. It's very dark. Completely evil."

"ERIOOOL!!! SUPPI!!!! You do you feel it? Do you feel it?" Nakuru came running outside, her open umbrella dragging on the ground behind her. "A presence! A presence! I sense a presence!"

Suppi sighed as his favorite person in the whole wide world came running and screaming in the rain. "Nakuru, you're supposed to put the umbrella above your head…"

"No time, no time! A presence! There's a presence!"

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. Her hands were tied behind her back and ropes bound her to a chair. She looked around the dark room she was in. It was a large room lit by a blazing fire in the fireplace. Two armchairs warmed their red cushions about three feet from the flames, and both sat on a large, round carpet displaying interesting embroideries and designs.

"Awake, are you?"

She could not turn her head enough to see who was behind her. "I apologize for the actions I took earlier. You see, I'm used to using magic for everything, but after watching villains on the television, I decided that it would be more devious to knock you out with chloroform. You _are_ Miss Daidouji, am I correct?"

She frowned. "Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not."

"No, I do not think you are. I heard that Tomoyo had a sweet and gentle tongue, even towards those who insult and hurt her. Yours is forked and coated with spite."

"Anyone would be angry about being kidnapped."

"So you ARE her?"

She did not reply.

"There's a chance I'll let you go. After all, I wouldn't dream of harming such a pretty face." A soft hand brushed her cheek, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me."

"Were you not Miss Daidouji, you would certainly be telling me so, hoping I'd let you go. But no, I believe I have my target right here. Allow me to introduce myself."

He stepped from behind her. A boy, only five or six years older than she. Fair skin. Shrewd, blue eyes peering out from bangs as amber as a wheat field. Tall. He seemed tall for his age. His clothing was strange, just as Eriol's had been when he'd revealed that he was Clow Reed. A silk tunic and cloak with pictures of the galaxy pressed into their folds. Nebulas, stars, planets, moons…it was like looking out from a space ship.

"Conan. My name is Conan. Best sorcerer in the world. And you, ma'am, are the richest child in Tomoeda. Daughter of Sonomi, owner of my favorite toy company, though of course I don't play with toys anymore. That's not the point. I've sent a ransom note to your home, you see."

"A ransom note? You beast! How much did you ask her for?!"

"Tah…don't put a frown on that pretty face. It's only about ten million dollars."

"T-Ten million--?!"

"A small sum of money for the great Sonomi, isn't it?"

"It'll hurt her business horridly!"

"She'll live."

"You're a coward and a good for nothing bum! If you have to resort to kidnapping for money, then you've hit rock bottom!"

He sharply slapped her across the face. "_Never_ insult sorcerers as great as myself. No others will be as generous as I am, allowing you to live while addressing me in such a manner."

She recovered quickly from the slap. "You are not the greatest sorcerer."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then, you've met Clow, I presume?"

She bit her lip. It didn't seem right giving out this sort of information. Clow Reed was most likely stronger than this 'Conan'. But the most powerful magic holder on this earth now was Sakura.

"Clow was one of my main reasons for coming here. I tracked his magical aura all the way to Tomoeda. We were rivals, Miss Daidouji. Rival magicians. He studied creating arts and I studied the dark arts. However, humans can only live so long. We both died. But we both learned a very powerful magic: reincarnation. I became eighteen year old Conan Black while he…well, that's actually where the story ends. I've yet to find him but when I see him, I'll know who he is."

"And he'll recognize you," she growled, and finished off, "And he'll take care of you once and for all."

_Dear Miss Sonomi:_

_I have Tomoyo with me and she is alive. I will give her back to you for ten million dollars. Bring the money to the base of __Tokyo__Tower__ tonight at eight, and don't bring the cops. Keep in mind that I can so easily wring your daughter's neck._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Anonymous_

The paper was wet but the writing still readable. Yue clutched the paper in his tiny hands and gritted his teeth. Kero studied the note, frowning. "So what do we do now?"

"We're going to Tokyo Tower. Tonight. Eight o'clock."

"Yue, you're not thinking again. Remember, you're only half a foot tall. And you can't grow."

"No, but you can."

(Tsumina: Ah, the suspense. I'm sorry if that was a cruddy chapter. I noticed my writing style has become quite dull. Yes, Yue cares very much for Tomoyo now. Will he grow to love her? Can he and Keroberos save her in time? Will Eriol be able to carry on after being heartbroken? All these will be answered in the next chapter, Savior Small: Magical Showdown!)


End file.
